Truth Hurts
by Red Faith
Summary: What would happen if Spike and Julia had a normal life? With Normal problems, like trust issues and lies? R&R please


Julia skimmed through the magazine, shifting her eyes from the seemingly jumbled words to Faye and Spike, sitting across from her. She watched as Faye through back her head in laughter, very interested in what Spike was saying to her. Julia wondered why Spike never gave her that reaction, or maybe it was because Faye was easily enthused. Julia put down her magazine and interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Uhh, excuse me, but I would like to be included in this conversation. We are on a group outing."  
  
Faye's laugh faded as did Spike, both trying hard not to bust out laugh. Clearing her throat, Faye placed her hands on the table.  
  
"Oh we're sorry Julia, he just cracks me up." Faye started smiling again biting down on her inside cheek, trying to prevent the laughter to explode through her mouth.  
  
"Aww, don't apologize to her Faye, she's just upset that she didn't get the joke." Spike lit a cigarette and looked at Julia. Julia looked back, not amused by Spikes humor. Her eyes were shooting daggers in to Spike and Spike felt them, not knowing whether to acknowledge them or to let it go.  
  
"Ok, well you guys," Faye stood up, but not before kissing Spike on the cheek. "I gotta go". Faye then walked over and kissed Julia on the cheek "See you two tomorrow." Faye waved as she walked off into the bright sunlight. Julia watched Faye walk away, an angry yet sorrowful look fell upon her face, however that all went away as soon as Spike called her name.  
  
"What, Spike?" The irritation was evident in her voice as well as in her facial expression. "Julia. You gotta learn to lighten up a bit. Come on, lets get home so we can loosen up, together." Spike took Julia's hand and led her out the restaurant.

* * *

The sun peeked through the blinds into the bedroom. Julia laid on top of Spike, staring blankly at the wall. She got up slowly, trying not to wake up Spike and sat at the dresser looking into the mirror. Her eyes began to fill up with tears, exposing the truths that she tried to hide from for some time now. She picked up a wooden brush and grasped it tightly looking at Spike laying there.  
  
"Look at you." She whispered. "Just lying there like everything is ok. Like you don't know." Julia threw the brush at him, full speed. It hit him in the head causing him to shoot up like a cat when its tail gets stepped on.  
  
"What the hell Julia?!" Spike exclaimed holding the bump that had formed on his forehead.  
  
"Get out! You make me sick, Spike! All of this bullshit, I can't take it anymore. I watch you Spike! I hate you Spike!" Spike still dazed and confused, got out of the bed. "You obviously got some emotional issues, I'll leave then." He slowly picked up his clothes and headed out the bedroom door. A few minutes later Julia heard the front door close she let a sigh escape her mouth as she picked up her robe and put it on. She looked at the phone, contemplating on whether or not she should call someone. Well after all that thinking she decided to call up Faye.  
  
Faye's phone rang a few times before she answered it, she sounded winded, out of breath.  
  
"Hello." Said Faye.  
  
"Hey, it's me Julia."  
  
"Oh, hi Julie. We are still on for tonight aren't we?"  
  
"Yea, but it's going to be cut down to a twosome" Julia yawned as she laid down on the bed.  
  
Disappointed, Faye sighed. "What happened, why is Spike not coming this time?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to kick his ass out. I'm so sick of him."  
  
"Again Julie? That's the 4th time in 3 months. You gotta get a grip."  
  
"I do have a grip Faye, but he isn't slick and he thinks he is. Like I'm stupid or something."  
  
"Well instead of calling me and telling me, why don't you just confront him? You got the poor man all lost. Getting kicked out every other week isn't my idea of fun."  
  
**_MEANWHILE  
_**  
"Not again Spike, she kicked you out again?" Jet stood in the kitchen, making some bacon and eggs, while wearing his "Kiss the Cook" apron. Spike sat at the kitchen table with his head down.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know Jet, she's been acting so crazy for the past 6 or 7 months. I dunno."  
  
"Everything ok between you and her...you know...you doing your job?" Jet tried hard not to laugh but his bottom lip trembled as he flipped his bacon.  
  
"Yes Jet. I don't even know why I bother coming here. You are no help." Spike stood up and headed to the door.  
  
"You aren't going to stay for breakfast?" Jet started fixing up 2 plates of food. "You know Julia doesn't feed you when you're gone."


End file.
